Dreams of a Lost Memory
by WogglebugLoveProductions
Summary: Lucy awakes at night in her bed following her return from Narnia. She has dreams about her cherished memories of her days as a Queen of Narnia and of her beloved friend, Tumnus the Faun. She experiences deep sorrow of her loss.


Lucy couldn't sleep, though she tried to she couldn't, it was impossible. Her heart and mind were just too restless for it for they kept remembering him, and their special place, and their special time together. She never even got to say goodbye, at least not like she wished she could have. What she wouldn't give to see him again, just one last time, if even just to tell him goodbye.

She suddenly found herself uncovering herself from her bed sheets and slipping into her night slippers as she stepped out of the bed. She began walking towards the room where it had all began. She started walking at a steady pace and then it began to quicken into a run as she made her way down the corridors toward the spare room that held the door to the other world, their world.

She finally reached it and pushed the door open as quietly as possible and entered and looked upon the massive wardrobe in the corner with the carvings all over it. She inched her way slowly up to it and reached out tentatively and ever so slowly pulled the door open. She stepped inside of it and felt around hoping to feel a tree branch or a cool breeze or something but all she felt were the many fur coats hanging around her.

When she finally came in contact with the solid hard back of the wardrobe she knew then that all her hopes were in vain, and there was no going back. She quietly stepped out of the wardrobe and closed the door. She collapsed onto the floor in sobs of bitter tears. She was so longing for things to be the way they used to be, for him to come to her again, for him to gladden her heart with his fabulous laughter, for him to kiss away her tears as she had done for him.

She began to relive the memories of him, their world, and their special times together as they all came flooding into her consciousness as quickly as the tears she was now shedding.

"_Make a wish, Lu," said young King Peter._

_Lucy took a deep breath and blew out all ten of the candles on her birthday cake to which everyone in the room cheered, especially Mr. Tumnus._

_Mr. Tumnus stepped up to her and bowed as he asked, "May I join you in a dance, my Queen?"_

_Lucy nodded eagerly and reached up to take his hands. He held tightly to her small hands and danced from side to side with her as she giggled all the while. She felt this was her best birthday ever._

_The memories shifted and Lucy was much older now as she sat in the Royal Library curled up in a chair with a book she was reading. She almost didn't notice when the door opened and the sound of hooves on the floor came in._

_She put down the book and stood to greet Mr. Tumnus, "Good morning, Mr. Tumnus," she said._

"_Good morning," he replied, and he gently held her hand up to his lips and gave it a most charming kiss. "Dearest Lucy, Queen of Narnia," he said courteously. "How would it be if you came and had tea with me?"_

"_Why, of course I'd love to," she said, giggling slightly at his unneeded formality with her._

_And so Queen Lucy and Mr. Tumnus spent most of the morning hours having tea and cake and chatting lightheartedly in his warm, cozy cave._

_Afterward the ran through the woods for a while until they were each out of breath and then they laid down on their backs in the soft grass and watched as they clouds rolled by. They did this until they heard the sound of hooves and delicate feet come advancing towards them. Mr. Tumnus stood up and took her hand to help her up as he smiled at her with a secretive look in his eye._

_From out of the trees before them emerged three fauns, one with curly black hair, one with long straight black hair, and one with curly blond hair, and three nymphs, one with red hair and yellow skin, one with dark green hair and light green skin, and one with blue hair and pale skin._

"_Dear Queen Lucy," said Mr Tumnus, "May I introduce my friends, Horus, Maurus, and Taurus," he said indicating the other fauns. "And this is Fiyera the Fire Nymph, Mariana the Water Nymph, and Graciela the Wood Nymph"_

_The fauns and nymphs all nodded and bowed to Lucy respectively, and then Tumnus explained how they all liked to meet here in this spot in the forest to dance and he invited her to dance with them and so they danced around a bonfire all afternoon and afterward they all agreed to be the best of friends with Lucy as they were with Tumnus._

_Then Lucy and Tumnus returned to Cair Paravel and stopped on the beach beside it watched the sunset and it was there that Lucy invited him to the ball that was being held tonight and he very happily agreed to it._

_As she danced a slow and elegant waltz on the ballroom floor with Tumnus she looked into his sweet and dreamy warm blue eyes and saw that he was looking into hers the same way. She smiled and leaned in closer to him and put her cheek next to his, his facial hair tickling her skin delightfully. She closed her eyes and rocked back and forth with him._

_Then suddenly, without warning, she felt his lips connect with hers and he kissed her in a very sweet way. It was so sweet in fact that she opened her eyes and gasped as she stared at him in shock. His face fell as he released his hold on her and rushed out of the room. She followed after him at once as he ran towards the west wing balcony._

_She found him standing alone in the dark and sobbing softly and pitifully. She approached him and tenderly touched his shoulder. He turned around and lowered his hands from his face and his tears were shining on his cheeks in the light of the stars._

"_Dear Lucy, I am so sorry," he said miserably. "I am such a bad faun."_

"_No, you are not a bad faun at all," she said. "Why would you think such a thing?"_

"_Because I have just betrayed your trust in me and took advantage of you," he said very tearfully. "I saw the shock in your eyes when I kissed your lips, I should have known how inappropriate it would be of me. I'll understand if you can never forgive me."_

_Lucy smiled at him with love, adoration, and amusement. "There is nothing to forgive, dear Tumnus," she said. "I was not hurt by your kiss. I liked it in fact, I thought it was very sweet of you. I must admit you do have a much sweeter kiss than any prince I have ever met."_

_He stopped crying now and dried his tears with the handkerchief she had given him. _

"_Could you kiss me again please?" she asked hopefully._

_He smiled and leaned in and gave her the sweetest kiss she had ever dreamed of._

A dream. That was what it all seemed like now. A dream gone by, Lucy thought as she cried herself into exhaustion on the floor by the wardrobe. She was in her boring old world again and her days of being a Queen in Narnia were gone, turn to ashes. So was the kiss she had shared with Tumnus on that fateful evening and all the other kisses that had followed it, each one sweeter than the last. The last one was the day she left to hunt the White Stag.

Even if she ever did return to Narnia she was sure he would be gone by the time she did. She would never fall in love again she knew for she could never love anyone the way she had loved Tumnus the Faun, and certainly no human could ever replace him. She used to believe they would be together forever, but now it seemed forever was too good to be true.

She cried for all the days gone by and all the days that would never come, and all the boring days that would come for her here in this world alone. She fell asleep there on the floor and soon The Professor entered and carried her to her bed.


End file.
